Kartu pos dari jauh
by Misami Ray
Summary: Tapi kau berangkat ketempat yang lebih jauh. Terlampau jauh, tak terjangkau tangan Kazune-kun./ bad summary/ RnR please


**Title : Kartu pos dari jauh**

**Disclaimer : **kamichama karin © koge donbo

**Rated : **T

**Genre : Family & Drama**

**Pairing :** Kazurin

**Warning : **ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, dLL

**Summary : **_Tapi kau berangkat ketempat yang lebih jauh._

_Terlampau jauh, tak terjangkau tangan Kazune-kun._

_._

_._

**Karin POV**

Saat kartu pos tiba menjelang senja. Sang pengantar menyimpan wajah lusuh, seperti telah memaksakan agar kirimannya tiba pada hari ini. Sekilah terlihat brompit yang mengandung usia renta. Ah, keringat itu lengket di sisi pelipis nya.

"Arigatou oji-san. Mau kusiapkan minum?" Aku tak menunggu dia mengangguk. Aku sedikit berlari kecil menuju lemari es, sekaligus meraih gelas di meja. Tapi yang terjadi, keterburuanku menyebabkan gelas itu terguling dan meluncur jatuh dari meja. Benturan ke lantai menyebabkan bunyi nyaring dan derai beling menyebar kesegala arah.

Aku termangu sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi Karin-chan?" Pekik suara cemas dari arah pintu dan berlari kearah ku. "Ah.. gomen Himeka-chan aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas, aku tadi hanya ingin menyiapkan minum untuk oji-san yang mengantar kan surat pos," ucap ku menutup pintu kulkas dan membersikan pencahan pecahan gelas itu. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Himeka menjongkok dan memegang bahuku. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku tersenyum menoleh ke Himeka dan melanjutkan membersihkan pecahan gelas.

Setelah selesai Himeka pergi keluar untuk membuang pacahan-pecahan gelas itu.

sedangkan aku mengambil satu gelas baru lagi dan membuat secangkir teh lalu bergegas ke beranda. Tapi tinggal kesiur angin dari rimbun pohon sakura di halaman. Bayangan oji-san lenyap dalam tabir udara petang. Bahkan aroma keringat yang meruap tadi, sirna di gusur angin.

Kuambil kartu pos mu -Kujyou Kazune- setelah meletakkan secangkir teh tadi keatas meja. Disana tertulis :

_Tanggal 29 Sept 2014 dari Sydney._

_"Ketika berita ini sampai, barangkali aku sudah di Hokaido. Aku ingin bertemu kamu Karin . Kangen suara tiupan saksofon mu. Kalau kau ada waktu , datanglah ke Hokaido dengan Himeka. Seperti biasa, aku akan menginap di rumah Kazusa. Kutunggu sampai 31 Oktober. Karena setelah itu aku bertolak ke Osaka, tinggal seminggu disana dan kembali ke Sydney._

Aku mencoba melihat tanggal yang tertera di atas prangko. Sebagian tinta pudar. Sepertinya kartu pos ini lambat di terbangkan ? Seperti diluncurkan oleh merpati dengan sayap patah, pada malam yang di serbu hujan. Atau memang Kazune-kun telat memasukkan kedalam kotak pos? Silahkan tanyakan pada author #jleb*. Yang pstinya Kazune-kun itu mempunyai sifat pelupa.

"Aku pulang," seru suara dari pintu dapur. "Karin-chan kau dimana?" Seru suara itu berlari kecil kearah ku. "Aku disini Himeka," sahutku .

"Dimana oji-san nya dan kok air nya masih utuh?" Tanya Himeka melihat cangkir di sampingku.

"Oji-san nya sudah keduluan pulang, jadi airnya belum diminum." aku tersenyum .

"Ahh .. dari pada terbuang lebih baik aku minum." Himeka langsung mengambil cangkir teh itu dan meminum nya.

"Hei tadi aku mau meminumnya." Canda ku pada Himeka.

"Euph.. uhuk uhuk.. kenapa kau tak bilang, ini untuk mu." Himeka dengan polosnya menyodorkan teh yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Ah.. tidak Himeka aku hanya bercanda," ucap ku ketawa kecil melihat Himeka yang polos nya.

"Ah kau ini Karin-chan" ucap Himeka tersenyum.

"Ini surat dari siapa karin-chan?" Himeka menunjuk surat yang ku pegang .

"Ini surat dari Kazune-kun."

"Wah apakah dia akan pulang?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Yahh." Himeka langsung memasang wajah kecewa.

"Tapi dia sudah di Hokaido, dia mengajak kita untuk pergi disana." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Wahh.. benarkah," ucap Himeka kegirangan.

"Benar" kata ku menyakinkan.

Aku senang melihat wajah Himeka yang riang gembira mendengar kabar Kazune-kun.

Sekarang pukul setengah enam, menjelang matahari terbenam, waktu Tokyo, tanggal 10 Oktober. Di mataku masih terhimpun setumpuk pekerjaan. Beberapa terjemahan puisi yang tak sempurna. Mengecat dinding rumah yang kusam. Dan masih ada sejumlah komposisi musik yang harus kuperbaiki. Aku berjanji melengkapi arasemen lagu lagu Jin Kuga.

Aku menutup pintu seraya mengingat, berapa lama kita berpisah? Setahun? Wajar saja tadi ekspresi Himeka sangat senang ketika mendengar kabarmu. Berulang kali surat elektronik mu menganggu tidurku Kazune karena selalu datang di tengah malam. Meskipun aku bisa membuka nya pada pagi hari, tapi aku tak pernah sabar menunda. Ada saja isyarat membuatku terjaga, menandai kedatangan email yang selalu membuat jantung ku berdebar.

Tapi mengapa kali ini dengan sebuah kartu pos? Seperti ketika Kazune-kun singgah ke beberapa tempat di Eropa Timur, dalam lawatan yang membuatku terharu diam-diam. "Aku akan menyisihkan sepucuk kartu pos dari setiap penginapan yang aku tiduri. Kulemparkan ia kepada angin yang menderu, kadang bersalju, dengan tenaga kata-kata. Rasakanlah sebagai bilah tipis pisau rinduku yang akan menguliti setiap lembar hatimu."

Apa yang kau cari disana Kazune-kun? Menghabiskan uang tabungan, meninggalkan pelajaran, bercinta dengan kesunyian.

"Aku mencari alat musik baru. Kuminta atau belikan langsung dari pemiliknya, setelah aku mendengar dia memainkanya." Tulismu di kartu pos.

Gerahamku beradu setiap terbit petasaan iri. Kini aku tersenyum mengingat itu. Di kamar mandi kuguyur tubuh dengan perasaan yang menggembung. Tentu aku tidak akan memilih menunggumu di Tokyo. Tentu aku tidak bermaksud memberikan seluruhnya waktumu semata untuk perempuan bermata cemerlang : Kujyou Kazusa, meskipun ia itu adik mu tapi aku juga mempunyai hak untuk menemani waktumu karna aku ini istri mu. Aku tentu perempuan yang kamu rindukan melebihi mata cantik itu! (Cyee ceritanya Karin cemburu dengan Kazusa).

Setelah kurapikan kamar, kubuka internet. Setidaknya ingin ku katakan kepada Kazune-kun, bahwa kartu posnya baru kuterima tadi sore, diantar oleh tukang pos yang sedih. Ia tanpa sengaja menampik minum pemberianku untungnya Himeka mau meminum secangkir teh buataku. Aku merasa si tukang pos itu telah mengendarai motornya dari kotamu, siang malam menyebrangi laut tanpa sepengetehuan siapapun. Ayolah, sempatkanlah membuka suratku Kazune-kun! Aku menemukan rindu tang menggumpal, tersesat ke bilik jantung, dan membuat rongga dadaku sesak, Kazune-ku kau tau itu!.

"Karin." Panggil seseorang di balik pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah Himeka, pintu nya tidak dikunci kok," aku mempersilahkan masuk Himeka.

Himeka masuk kekamarku dan duduk di kasur tenpat tidurku. Ia memandangiku dari belakang. "Ada apa Himeka," tanyaku membalikan dudukku menjadi kebelakang.

"Em.. Karin tah mengapa firasat ku menjadi tak enak, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kazune-kun," ucap nya lirih.

"Hustt." Jari tlunjukku berada di bibir Himeka. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap ku menenangkan nya.

Himeka pun mengangguk iya mendengar perkataan ku tadi.

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan Karin ya," pintanya padaku. "Baiklah, kalau kau mau tidur tidurlah aku masih belum ngantuk," ucapku seraya mengembalikan posisi duduk ku seperti semula.

Sudah jam 10 malam, mataku masih nyalang sedangkan Himeka sudah tidur nyenyak dari tadi. Kuputar kan musik pelan dari radio yang tak memerlukan lagi seorang penyiar kecuali pemutar lagu yang mungkin pengidap insomnia. Suara sayu Yuki Sakurai mengarungi udara basah larut malam, mengalir kecelah telingaku. Alunan musik biola yang merdu membuat nafsu tidurku sedikit kembali.

Aku menelepon Jin-kun. Diluar rencana, aku dan Himeka akan terbang besok ke Hokaido dengan pesawat pertama tanggal 13 Oktober. Dengan tidak menelponmu melalui Kazusa, berharap ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan.

"Alangkah lekas nya kamu selesaikan permintaanku," ujar lelaki bermata onyx itu.

"Aku bersama Micchi akan menjemputmu," sambungnya dari telepon dan menutupnya.

Kusiapkan koper kecil. Kuselipkan di dalam nya beberapa setelan bewarna cerah yang mungkin lebih indah dilihat. Jika aku dapat menjumpaimu aku akan meremas rambut blonde mu yang mencuat kesana kemari, mengecap ujung bibirmu. Kita akan makan sushi di restoran paling terkenal disana, saling pandang. Dan kau Kazune-kun pasti akan mengatakan "Mengapa warna matamu menjadi Hijau polos?"

Itulah mata yang kesepian . Pemiliknya berhati rapuh. Mencintai tidak untuk memiliki. Jiwanya akan selalu terkoyak oleh rindu. Tapi mulutnya tak ada keberanian meminta seseorang untuk tinggal dalam sebuah rumah

Malam menjelang kepergian, aku tergoda lirik lagu kemarin yang ku dengar. Rasa cengeng yang ku benci, kali ini menghampiri tanpa sanggup kulerai.

_Malam ini, Kazune-kun, di kamar 'ku duduk sendiri._

_Kubersikan percikan debu dibingkai potretmu uang menua.._

_Satu-satunya foto kita yang menampung wajah kita berdua terpampang di album . _Kukira benar, setahun yang lalu, menjelang ulang tahunku. "Ini kado untukmu," katamu saat itu.

"Tak baik memberi kado sebelum waktunya." Selorohku.

"Kamu percaya, itu akan memperpendek usiamu." Kazune-kun malah ketewa. Melepas bunga melati dari telingamu, lalu disuntingkan ketelingaku.

Kini, ketika mataku panas dan mulai basah, ku kira sudah terbenam dalam cinta yang parah. Entah kenapa aku menelan sebutir penenang, dan mencoba tidur sebelum malam betul-betul larut. Ingatan tentang penerbangan dinihari, mebuatku tidak ingin terlambat bangun. Namun sebelum benar-benar datang nya fajar, aku justru di kagetkan dering telepon dari Jin Kuga.

"Ada kabar buruk. Bom meledak di hotel yang dekat bandara Hokaido .Belum jelas korbanya. Yang kudengar hampir semua pengunjung meninggal."

"Gila sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat!" Ucap ku di antara kantuk.

"Kukira tak apa. Berangkat saja. Kecuali jika seluruh penerbangan di hentikan. Mungkin akan ada pemeriksaan ketat."

"Ada apa Karin," tanya Himeka yang terbangun dari tadi.

"Ahh.. em tidak, ayo kita bersiap untuk pergi sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi, satu jam lagi pesawat akan brangkat," kataku besiap dan mengambil koper kami lalu pergi menuju bandara.

Surat kabar kubaca di perjalanan mengambarkan sebuah kengarian luar binasa #eh luar biasa maksut nya. Hotel yang di maksud Jin tadi hancur berantakan, yang tersisa hanyalah puing-puing dinding yang runtuh. Tubuh-tubuh hangus, kegelapan dan berasap. Aku tidak menyentuh sarapan yang disugukan pramugari. Aku melirik ke Himeka, ia tanpak tenang dan menikmati sarapan dihadapan nya. Aku berharap ia tak tau masalah ini, kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa setenang ini.

**Deg**

Sebuah perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menghampiriku, tah mengapa aku ada yang terjadi pada Kazune-kun. Segera kutepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Sampai di bandara, Jin dan micchi membawa koperku dan koper Himeka memasukan ke bagasi mobil. Jin membantuku dari pelbagai pemeriksaan. Setelah iti aku dan Jin menuju kemobil, ia menawarkan pilihan kpada ku dan Himeka setelam memasuki mobil nya. "Menuju rumah atau melihat lokasi kejadian?" Tanya Jin sambil memegang stir mobil nya. Aku menggeleng dan meminta diantar ketempat Kazune menginap. Kerumah Kazusa. "Tolong jangan lewat tempat musibah itu." Aku meminta dengan sangat.

Seperti sudah kurasakan ruap daging gosong pada udara yang ku hirup.

"Jalan disana macet sekali," kata micchi. "Kukira malah ditutup bagi kendaraan."

"Terus bagaimana?" Tanya Himeka dengan raut cemas.

"Entah lah aku tidak tau," jawab nya enteng.

"Lebih baik kita lewat jalan pintas saja, jangan lewat jalan umum, kalau tidak kita juga akan menjadi peserta di kemacetan itu," ucap Jin mulai memutar stirnya ke kanan.

Berkali-kali aku menelpon Kazusa, tidak behasil. Smartphone nya tidak menyala. Aki dihinggapi perasaan kesal, karena kedatanganku ini di liputi warna muram. Kesedihan yang terlampau mendalam.

Mobil Jin yang Aku naiki bersama Himeka dan Micchi kini tlah memasuki sebuah gang, sudah kulihat warna pagar ruma Kazusa. Terdiri dari beberapa pintu banguna bernomor, sebagian besar terisi oleh penyewa mancanegara yang ingin tinggal berbulan-bulan. Tidak kulihat siapapun ketika aku dan Himeka turun. Ketukan berukir itu sia-sia, hanya melontarkan suara keruangan yang lengang.

"Pergi kemana?" Tanya Himeka di belakang ku.

"Entah lah, diabilang hari ini dia tidak kemana-mana," jawab Micchi.

Jin yang sedari tadi masih di dalam mobil ikut turun dan memanggil dari kisi-kisi jendela yang terbuka, namun tak mengubah apapun. Ketika hampir putus asa, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil lain memasukin gang, berhenti di belakang mobil Jin Kuga. Seorang turun dengan tergesa, sosoknya sangat kukenal.

"Maya!" Panggil kami -Jin, Micchi,Himeka,dan aku- serempak.

Gadis dengan sepasang mata shappier itu menatapku terpesona. Hanya sesaat. Selebiihnya ia menghambur kearahku dengan memeluk kencang. Menangis tersendu, ia ingin hendak nengucapkan sesuatu tapi selalu gagal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Firasatku membisikan sesuatu. Kazusa mengangkat wajah nya dari baju cerahku yang basah oleh air matanya. "Kenapa Kazusa?" Tanya ku yang heran.

"Kita kehilangan dia .."

"Siapa dia yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku.

"Onii-chan (Kazune-kun)," jawab nya diiringi isak tangis

Telingaku seperti mendengar lengking saksofon yang kutiup sendiri. Mendayu memasuki hutan yang pekat , dingin, gelap. Rasa duka yang meruncing dari tatapanku, membuat mata Himeka serupa telaga es meleleh oleh tikaman matahari. Jin dan micchi berdiri membeku.

"Tidak semestinya dia masuk ke sana," kataku pahit.

"Apakah kita akan menengok?" Jin menawarkan dengan suara gemetar.

Dengan mata sembab Kazusa mendekat. Aku tersenyum, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Laut memilin ombak. Ombak menjilat pasir. Pasir menyerpih luka. Luka yang perih oleh angin

"Ini kartu pos yang ditulisnya terakhir kali untuk mu Karin-chan," kata Kazusa lirih. "Onii-chan mengira kalau Karin takkan datang. Onii-chan memintaku untuk mengirimkan setelah keberangkatanya ke Osaka." Sambung Kazusa lagi.

_Tapi kau berangkat ketempat yang lebih jauh._

_Terlampau jauh, tak terjangkau tangan Kazune-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_**The end**_

Kyaaa ! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic one-shoot ku pertama kali. Cerita ini aku ambil dari buku yang kemarin aku pinjam (dasar gak kreatif) tapi kebanyakan aku ubah kok alurnya.

Dan juga cerita ini sulit dimengerti tapi semoga readers membacanya bisa langsung memahami nya ya . Sayonara minna sampai jumpa di fanfic brikut nya ^^ review please


End file.
